


Pretty (Property)

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, BUT LIGHT, Blowjobs, Both sexual and not, D/s themes, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Times, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Nicknames, Overstimulation, Possessive Grimmjow, Possessive Sex, Possessiveness, Virgin Ichigo, bc Grimmjow loves nicknames in everything write apparently, but it's light, handjobs, impulsive Grimmjow, very mild dubcon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Canon divergent. In which Grimmjow comes 1. to a realization, and 2. down Ichigo's pretty throat.





	1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow danced back from Ichigo’s shortsword, ducking beneath the longer blade as he sonidoed several steps away. A bit of distance between him and Ichigo was always a good thing, not only because Ichigo tended to take it as a cue for a break, but also because the fucker was  _ fast. _

He watched as Ichigo’s chest heaved, swords dangling limply from each hand even as he watched Grimmjow like a hawk.

Ichigo knew better than to let his guard down around Grimmjow. Especially during their weekly spars. The ex-Espada was very minutely better behaved outside of Urahara’s training ground, but when they had their swords crossed, he might as well have been feral.

Ichigo shrugged off the tattered remnants of his kosode, letting the shredded scraps flutter to the sand, tanned, scarred skin out in the open. Grimmjow didn't think he'd ever taken the time to really look at Ichigo, especially not shirtless, but at the moment, he was wondering why the hell he hadn't.

The kid was long and lean and fiery, all lithe limbs and holy fury, burning amber eyes and lips that were quick to tug up into a grin nowadays. He was definitely the type of brat that Grimmjow would've pinned beneath him and fucked brainless back in his pre-Espada days, when he was driven by nothing more than base instincts as Aizen’s Hogyoku slowly shaped them into something resembling sentient beings.

Well.

That… made a lot more sense, actually. Sure, Grimmjow liked to fight. Specifically strong people. He had a great time fighting Kenpachi, no matter how hard Ichigo tried to keep them away from each other, and the one time Kisuke had kicked his ass had been exhilarating.

But they didn’t thrill him like Ichigo did. They didn't get his blood pumping and his heart pounding. They were fun, but that was it.

“I want to fuck you,” he realized aloud.

_ Huh? _

“Huh?” Ichigo shrieked, raising his blades in instinct, half assuming this was some really, really weird diversionary tactic.

Grimmjow’s brows furrowed, his lip curling in annoyance as he speared Pantera into the ground next to him. It was their ultimate sign that they were done sparring, no more surprise attacks or sneaking. He didn't need his sword for what he was about to do.

At least, so long as Ichigo wasn't stupid about it.

Yeah, good luck with that one.

“Don't ‘huh’ me, Kurosaki, you fuckin’ heard me,” Grimmjow sneered, advancing on Ichigo lazily, ignoring the way his swords were still drawn and very firmly set in a defensive position. “Said I want to fuck you. Fuck do you think I mean?”

Grimmjow only stopped when the burning cold steel of Zangetsu’s blades pressed against his mostly bare chest. 

He knew the swords could pick up on their opponent’s emotions, and right now, he was fucking horny. Let the damn swords tell Ichigo  _ that.  _ Besides, if he hadn't done something, Ichigo would've just stood there like a statue for the next six hours, and he didn't really feel like waiting that long.

Grimmjow could see when Ichigo got hit with exactly what he could feel of Grimmjow through his swords, the torrent of animalistic lust, primal desire, simple want slamming into him like a tidal wave. He grinned when Ichigo’s breath hitched in his chest.

“You gonna put these fucking butter knives down, or you want to play with them while I fuck you?” Grimmjow taunted, pressing the blade of Zangetsu’s longsword away from his chest with a single lazy finger.

“Who the hell said you were going to - to fuck me?” Ichigo stammered out, going for brave but being completely undermined by the raging blush on his cheeks.

Cute.

“I did, dumbass,” Grimmjow snorted. “And unless you're saying I'm not, drop the fucking sword and let me fuck you.”

Because consent was a thing when both parties had functioning brains. Bothersome, but he guessed it made sense. 

Or at least, it would, if Ichigo would stop being a fucking moron.

The ginger just stood there, mouth working uselessly as he tried to form words, some kind of response. He wasn't saying no, though, so Grimmjow knocked the shortsword out of the way and pressed into his space, lining their bodies up perfectly. 

They were pressed hip to hip, Grimmjow’s half hard cock rubbing against Ichigo’s own, feeling it start to fill against him. 

“You gonna tell me no, Ichigo?” he purred, laughing at the way Ichigo’s breath hitched in surprise at hearing his name. He was about to fuck the kid, he figured that level of familiarity was more than ok. “If you aren't, I think I can find something better to do with that mouth.”

Ichigo gaped for a few more moments, hands instinctively coming up to grasp at Grimmjow’s jacket when strong hands bracketed his hips, pulling him even closer.

“I - I've never…”

He looked away with a blush, not wanting to look like some dumb virgin in front of the guy who he'd pretty much creamed his pants over - at least, once he saw him without Rukia’s blood up to his wrist, like, off the battlefield, after the final war, when he'd calmed down a little and stopped trying to kill everyone. And learned to be just a little bit less of an asshole.

But instead of laughing at him, Grimmjow growled, leaning down to lick a possessive stripe over the hollow of his throat. 

“You better fucking not have,” Grimmjow said, continuing to lick and nip over his skin territorially. “You don't let someone fuck you unless you're theirs, dumbass. You've always been my prey, my property, so I get to have you.”

Ok, there was… a lot wrong with that, even if it sounded really hot with the way Grimmjow murmured it right against his ear.

“Not your property,” Ichigo managed, body trembling as Grimmjow’s hips ground against his own, lips assaulting his throat.

“I own you,” Grimmjow growled at him, nipping sharply at the sensitive skin behind his ear in reprimand. “You're fucking mine, Ichigo.”

Maybe a little less wrong with that, but still not quite right.

Oh, fuck it, they could work that out later. Right now, Ichigo wanted to melt into the hot mouth at his throat, the strong arms caging him against a powerful body.

“We’ll talk about this later,” he rushed out, winding a hand in Grimmjow’s hair to yank his face up.

“We’ll be too busy fucking, but whatever you say, pretty,” Grimmjow smirked down at him.

He didn't waste time, didn't give Ichigo time to ask why he was calling him pretty like it was a title, didn't give him time to breathe before he was claiming Ichigo’s mouth for his own. It was hot, burning hot, possessive, demanding, full of teeth and tongue and clumsy movements on Ichigo’s part. Grimmjow just let him learn, though, just moved and let Ichigo copy him, slowly ramping it up until he had Ichigo pressed back against one of the stupid rock formations Kisuke had put in, panting against his mouth and damn near shaking in his arms.

“Mine,” he snarled, mouth dropping to nip harshly at Ichigo’s collarbones, one broad hand shifting from his hip to smooth up his muscled chest.

“How far - Grimm, wait,” Ichigo panted, pushing the arrancar back by his shoulders, trying to stop his hips from arching forward. “How far do you want to go?”

_ Grimm,  _ huh? He liked that nickname. Would probably like it being moaned and whined and screamed a lot more, though.

“I want you spread out,” Grimmjow husked, pressing back against the younger man, teeth nipping at his ear, “on my cock, crying,” a kiss, “begging,” a scrape of teeth, “writhing,” a wet tongue, “screaming my fucking name, Ichigo.” He leaned back ever so slightly, eyes raking over Ichigo’s half naked, flushed form. “But since I just stole your first kiss, I can settle for that mouth for now.”

Ichigo’s head was spinning. Between the filth being whispered into his ear, the firm press of Grimmjow’s hard body against his, and the way his heart was slamming into his ribs, he had no idea how to so much as process that, much less properly respond.

“Mouth?” he asked breathlessly, eyes still hazy as he tried to ignore the overwhelming sensation of Grimmjow’s hard cock rutting against his own.

Grimmjow hummed in agreement, a laugh falling from his lips at Ichigo’s shiver.

“Yeah, Ichigo, your mouth,” he grinned lecherously. “Those pretty lips and that sassy little tongue, working their way down my cock until you're swallowing me whole.” He rolled his hips forward into Ichigo’s, letting his own breath hitch on a groan. “Wanna feel how hot and wet that fucking mouth is when you're doing something useful with it.”

“Grimm-” Ichigo started, cutting himself off with a hitched moan as long fingers twisted his nipple between them. 

“You sound good saying my name, pretty,” Grimmjow crooned, rolling Ichigo’s nipple between his fingers until it was rock hard before switching to the other. “Does it feel good, Ichigo? You want a fucking Hollow to fuck you senseless, huh?”

Ichigo couldn't do anything but nod and arch into that talented hand, too overwhelmed. Grimmjow had stolen his first kiss, this was the first time anyone had ever touched him like this; he couldn't be expected to be coherent, not when someone who practically oozed sex and temptation like Grimmjow did was playing him like a fiddle.

“Dirty bitch,” Grimmjow rasped in his ear, laughter tingeing the ends of the words. “You're so fucking desperate for it. Bet I could call that pervert and the stupid baboon down here and you'd be a perfect little slut for them, too, wouldn't you?”

Ichigo’s brows furrowed, annoyance and revulsion and desire warring in his mind. Urahara and Renji were in no way people he ever should - or would - think about sexually. Just… fuck no. And past that, he wanted Grimmjow to get a goddamn move on and stop teasing his throat and nipples like that before he came in his pants like the teenager he was.

“No,” he gasped out, still moving with Grimmjow’s hands, chasing after the pleasure. “Only you.”

Grimmjow chuckled lowly in his ear at that, fingers dropping to tug at the ties of his hakama, pushing them down to his ankles the second they were loose enough. 

“Only me, huh?” he crooned teasingly, trailing his fingers over the fabric of Ichigo's briefs. “That's fucking right, pretty. You only get like this for me, only show this slutty little face to me. Tell me why, Ichigo, tell me why it's only me.”

Ichigo’s knees nearly gave out on him when a big, warm palm cupped his aching cock through the thin fabric, fingers rolling and pressing and making his eyes roll back in his head.

“Yours,” he whimpered, hips bucking into that hand as his fingers clutched at Grimmjow’s strong shoulders. “It's ‘cause I'm yours.”

Grimmjow growled in approval of the statement, yanking Ichigo’s briefs down and wrapping a calloused hand around his cock faster than Ichigo could blink, grinning at the choked shout it pulled from the boy.

“My  _ what?”  _ he pressed, twisting his wrist as he tugged at Ichigo’s leaking cock. “What are you?”

Ichigo panted, trying to get the words out as he clung to Grimmjow for dear life, eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure coiled in his gut.

“I'm your -” he gasped, sobbing out a moan instead of finishing the sentence. “I'm your - fuck, Grimm,  _ please.” _

Grimmjow crowded against him, surrounding them both in his swirling, demanding reiatsu, and yanked harder at his cock as he placed his lips on the shell of Ichigo's ear.

“You're my property.”

Ichigo cried out, body tensing for one long moment before he crumpled entirely, the only thing holding him up being Grimmjow pressing him back against the rock, body twitching and shuddering as he coated his own stomach and chest with cum. His breaths were shaky, little amazed huffs and puffs as he trembled against Grimmjow, whole body loose and languid, eyes slowly fluttering open to find Grimmjow’s again.

Grimmjow grinned at him near ferally, bringing his fingers, coated in Ichigo’s cum, to the boy’s mouth and pressing them against his lips. Ichigo didn't resist, too boneless and pleasure drunk to do anything but open his mouth and twine a pretty little pink tongue around Grimmjow’s fingers, cleaning off his own spunk as he basked in his afterglow.

When Grimmjow stepped back slightly, Ichigo gasped, falling straight down to his knees in front of the arrancar, legs still too shaky to properly hold him up.

“Such a good boy,” Grimmjow mocked, running a gentle hand through bright spikes to push Ichigo's head back, biting his lip at the sight.

A gorgeous flush sat high across Ichigo’s cheeks, eyes half lidded and still hazy and soft from his orgasm, lips red from biting and spit slick. He looked like he belonged exactly where he was, at Grimmjow’s feet with a hand in his hair and a hard cock inches from his face.

Speaking of that, Grimmjow really wanted his fucking hakama off. They weren't tight, at the very least, but Ichigo's mouth would feel a hell of a lot better than the starched fabric currently pressed against his cock.

“Take these off, pretty,” he instructed, rolling his hips forward a scant few inches to get the message across. 

It was a pleasant surprise that Ichigo didn't hesitate for more than a moment, reaching out as pretty amber eyes glanced up at Grimmjow’s face, hands fumbling at the intense, needy heat in that electric gaze. His fingers were unsteady and uncertain, but warm and strong where they brushed over Grimmjow’s hips. He couldn't look at the arrancar’s face as he tugged at his hakama ties, eyes glued to the skin slowly being revealed as the pants loosened. 

If the way Ichigo swallowed harshly, eyes widening and entire body leaning forward when he got his first look at Grimmjow’s cock wasn't an ego boost, there was nothing that could be. The savior of all Three Worlds, kneeling in front of a Hollow, mouth watering over his cock.

“You're supposed to be giving me a show, pretty, not the other way around,” Grimmjow reminded him, voice rough with want. “Show me what that mouth can do.”

The desire in his gut already had his thighs shaky, body strung too tight, overheating as his heart hammered. When the first puff of hot breath fell against the head of his cock, Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was going to be able to last much longer than Ichigo had.

He had Kurosaki Ichigo on his knees, mouth centimeters from his cock. He'd just made Kurosaki Ichigo cum so hard his legs had given out. He wanted to make Kurosaki Ichigo choke on every last inch of his cock.

“Big,” Ichigo breathed, the word falling from his lips almost silently, just seconds before the tip of his tongue brushed hesitantly under the head of Grimmjow’s cock, lapping up the bead of precum that had formed there.

Grimmjow grunted in appreciation, half at the feeling, and half at the sight of that little pink tongue peeking out from between plush lips, the color perfect against his cock, looking like art as it darted out to roll a circle around his head.

“Course it's big, it's me,” Grimmjow huffed. No point in being humble when he already had the boy’s mouth on his cock. “You like it? Bet you're a size queen, aren't you?”

Ichigo didn't even know what that meant, so he ignored it, leaning forward so he could lick a stripe from the base of Grimmjow’s cock to the tip, finding he  _ very  _ much enjoyed the taste of him, spreading over his taste buds and sliding down his throat. 

“C’mon, pretty, don't keep teasing me like this,” Grimmjow groaned, fingers tightening in Ichigo’s hair as he rolled his hips forward towards that exploring tongue. “Do I need to teach you how to handle a big dick, Ichigo? You want me to show you how to suck me right?”

Ichigo's breath hitched, a hot gasp shuddering out against his cock, tongue instinctively dipping out to lap at the precum rolling off the head.

“Show me,” he rasped, voice rough and desperate.

His lips closed around the head as soon as he finished speaking, his tongue rolling forward as he hollowed his cheeks. He may have been a virgin, but he'd watched a hell of a lot of porn. And the way Grimmjow’s cock felt between his lips made the movements almost instinctive.

Ichigo's eyes stayed glued to Grimmjow’s as he tentatively sunk down over the shaft, tongue curling along the underside. He watched Grimmjow’s face, drinking in the way his eyes darkened and his lids fell halfway closed, how his teeth sunk into his bottom lip as a groan rumbled up his throat. The way Grimmjow’s fingers tightened in his hair had his eyes rolling back the next time he bobbed his head, fingers clutching at strong thighs as he felt the head hit the back of his throat.

“Yeah, that's it,” Grimmjow murmured, pressing Ichigo's head down just a tiny bit further. “That's a good start, pretty, but I'm gonna have your face against my hips before I'm done with you.” He felt the startled noise that drew from Ichigo's throat, groaning lowly and pressing his hips forward slightly. “Take a deep breath for me, baby doll. Don't want you to pass out on me yet.”

Ichigo didn't entirely register what Grimmjow had said before he was pulling in a breath through his nose, not wanting to pull his mouth away.

A second later, both of Grimmjow’s hands were bracketing his skull, holding him entirely still. Mouth still full, Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow uncertainly, his gut twisting in both apprehension and want at the feral grin he received. 

The first thrust was slow, an easy slide forward and then back, the head pushing against Ichigo’s throat just short of hard enough to make him gag. The next was just as slow, but Grimmjow pressed further, shivering at the way Ichigo’s throat convulsed around him as he choked. He kept going like that, slowly moving deeper and deeper, cock throbbing as he watched Ichigo’s eyes tear up, drool slipping from the corners of his mouth.

A disbelieving, shaky huff forced its way out of him when he finally managed to get Ichigo’s mouth all the way down. He was encased in slick, wet,  _ tight _ heat, Ichigo’s throat fluttering tantalizingly around him, lips pressed right up against his hips. That was a sight Grimmjow would be jacking off too for centuries - pretty little Ichigo, tears in amber eyes and falling down his cheeks, lips and chin soaked in spit, stretched wide around his cock.

He didn't pull back until Ichigo's hands started pushing at his thighs in earnest, throat spasming around his cock as Ichigo struggled for breath.

“Good boy,” Grimmjow panted, more than pleased. Regardless of what he'd said, he hadn't actually expected to be able to have his cock all the way down Ichigo’s throat today. It was the boy’s first time, and he was far from small. “Doing so good for me, pretty. Told you that mouth has better uses.”

Ichigo just let him talk, panting against Grimmjow’s thigh where he rested his head, swallowing down the taste of the arrancar on his tongue. Grimmjow let him rest, pushing his fingers through orange spikes and lazily stroking his cock with his free hand. They had all day, and sex was one of the very, very few things Grimmjow had any patience for. And he could be nice, let Ichigo go slow at least at first. 

Because the kid  _ was  _ his, and he'd be taking advantage of that as often as he physically could. It was nice that even Ichigo was accepting of that fact.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as his breathing evened, angling his mouth up so he could draw one of Grimmjow’s balls into his mouth, suckling softly as his tongue circled it. Grimmjow groaned in appreciation, letting his head fall back as Ichigo shifted to move to the other one, lavishing attention on all his most sensitive spots.

He had to bite back a whine when Ichigo pulled back.

“Grimm?”

Hearing Ichigo saying his name like that, though, all innocent and inquisitive even though his voice was scratchy and rough from having Grimmjow’s cock in his throat was enough to make up for the momentary lapse of that tongue on his skin.

“You'll cum in my mouth, right?” Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow’s hips stuttered in immediate response, more than willing to provide Ichigo with what he was requesting. Pleasure drunk blue eyes found Ichigo’s again, sincere and vulnerable and full of want.

“Oh, yeah, pretty,” Grimmjow growled, twisting his fingers in that hair and yanking Ichigo’s mouth back down over his cock. “I'm gonna cum right down that fucking throat, gonna fill your mouth. You're gonna swallow it all like a good little bitch, aren’t you, Ichigo?”

Ichigo nodded as best he could with Grimmjow still guiding his mouth back and forth over his shaft, eyes fluttering closed in bliss.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, you are.” Grimmjow bucked forward harshly, his other hand coming up to hold Ichigo’s head still once again, hips plowing forward mercilessly. “Hold on tight, baby doll, I'm gonna show you just what this pretty little mouth is really good for.”

Ichigo whined, the sound vibrating over his cock as he planted his feet in the sun-warmed sand, rolling his hips forward without pause. 

Grimmjow let his hips pump, fucking in and out of Ichigo’s mouth with abandon, reveling in the occasional soft choking sounds, the moans that would vibrate clean up his spine when he tugged at Ichigo’s hair just a little bit harder, when he held him down just a little bit longer.

He’d been hard from the second he'd touched Ichigo, but he was aching at this point, thighs trembling with his rapidly approaching release, fingers clenching rhythmically in all that soft hair as his head fell back on a shaky groan.

“Fuck, Ichigo, yeah,” he praised, snapping his hips forward again. Ichigo could barely take more than half of him at this pace, but his mouth was so hot and soft and wet around Grimmjow’s cock, he didn't ever want it to end. “Yeah, pretty, just like that. Fuck, I'm getting close.”

Ichigo whined at that, pushing forward with Grimmjow’s next thrust, taking a tiny bit more into his mouth, brushing the back of his throat. Grimmjow loved him like this - wanton and desperate and gagging on his cock, begging for more with those pretty eyes.

“Gonna fill that slutty mouth, just like you begged for, pretty, gonna make you take it all,” he babbled, filth falling freely from his tongue as pleasure curled in his stomach. 

And Ichigo just took it, eyes teary and pleading, lips spit slick and swollen, mouth hot and wet and so fucking soft. It was heaven, it was fucking nirvana, and Grimmjow was never going to stop fucking his mouth, not for the rest of his fucking life. 

It wasn't Ichigo’s mouth that sent him over the edge, fingers tightening painfully in his hair, pulling him down all the way to fuck straight into his throat. It was the way he shifted on his knees, fingers squeezing Grimmjow’s thighs for balance, that perfect little ass resting on his heels. 

The sight reminded Grimmjow of the fact that he would most definitely be stretching that ass out over his cock as soon as he could get hard again - which, with the way things were going, wasn't going to take long at all - and he couldn't help but think if Ichigo’s mouth was this hot, inside of him must feel like a fucking furnace. The thought of that heat gripping him so tightly, sucking him in as Ichigo whimpered for him, that was what did him in.

His entire body locked up as he rode out his orgasm, fucking Ichigo’s throat through it, watching hazily as he worked to swallow all of it. When Grimmjow pulled out, a trail of cum followed his cock, dripping from the corner of Ichigo's lips. But Ichigo was scooping it up with a finger, looking up at Grimmjow so innocently as he sucked it clean. His softening cock tried valiantly to reawaken at the sight.

“I'm gonna fuck you,” Grimmjow rasped, fingers curling around Ichigo’s surely sore jaw as the boy continued to kneel in front of him.

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed breathily, not even considering his answer as he tipped his head into Grimmjow’s palm and nuzzled.

Grimmjow watched him for a moment, letting him catch his breath and come down off his own adrenaline high before pulling him back up to stand on still shaky legs, pinning him lazily back against one of the rocks. His fingers continued to trail aimlessly over Ichigo’s cheek and jaw, teasing through his hair randomly.

“Hey,” he murmured, leaning in so his lips brushed the shell of Ichigo’s ear. “Tell me why I'm gonna fuck you, pretty.”

He grinned at the way Ichigo’s breath hitched, body instinctively arching towards the whispering voice in his ear as his hands reached out to wrap around Grimmjow’s waist.

“Because you own me,” Ichigo said, voice hesitant, but entirely sure of his answer. “I'm your property, Grimm.”

“Good fucking boy, pretty. I think you deserve a reward.”


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow had decided against taking Ichigo then and there against the rocks in the faux desert of Kisuke’s basement, no matter how outrageously tempting the kid looked all flushed and panting and begging for him. 

He managed to survive the forty five seconds it took for them to slip past Kisuke - probably not unnoticed, but at least not stopped - and Renji -  _ definitely  _ unnoticed, since he was too busy arguing loudly with Jinta to notice anything short of a sword in his gut - and into the bedroom that Kisuke was letting him stay in for the time being. He probably hadn't intended for Grimmjow to use it to fuck his student’s brains out, but hey, he also hadn't stopped them. And neither of them were stupid enough to believe that Kisuke was unaware of both their earlier escapades and their current plans.

But none of that mattered, right then and there, now that Grimmjow had Ichigo in a firmly locked room, pressed up tight against the door with one leg between Ichigo’s trembling thighs, coaxing him back to hardness with teasing thrusts of his hips.

“Pretty little bitch, aren't you?” Grimmjow huffed into his ear, rolling his hips forward to pull another one of those gorgeous sounds from him.

“Grimm,” Ichigo whined.

It had been the boy's answer to most of his questions, just a plaintive, demanding whine of his name that had no business sounding as good as it did.

He let his hands fall from Ichigo’s chest to his sadly clothed hips, the kid having insisted that they at least wear pants as they sonidoed to his room. Grimmjow had only allowed him to cover up all that pretty pale skin because it was his now, and he didn't want anyone else to see. That didn't mean he had to keep it on for any longer, though, and he made quick work of both his and Ichigo’s hakama, stripping them down and tossing them off to the side somewhere. 

Now, normally, Grimmjow was one to take his time in bed - at least now that he had a body and didn't rely solely on base instincts. But Ichigo had always been a special case, and he was proving to continue on that path, completely stripping Grimmjow of his self control with nothing more than a shy little look.

It was ridiculous, how innocent and curious Ichigo could look even with his cock rock hard and standing straight up against his stomach, bite marks and bruises forming on his skin from Grimmjow’s abuse of him less than five minutes ago. Fuck, his lips were still puffy from choking on Grimmjow’s cock.

He shouldn't have been able to look  _ sweet _ while he was dripping fucking precum on the floor.

Grimmjow pulled back from the kiss with a snarl, hooking his arm beneath Ichigo's thigh and yanking him up until the boy had no choice but to wrap long, battle firmed legs around his waist. He bit down on Ichigo’s throat again, higher up this time so he'd see it every time he looked at Ichigo later, as he turned and made his way over to his bed.

Grimmjow may have usually been a patient lover, but he was by no means a soft one, and that, at least, was one thing that didn't change with Ichigo. He still slammed Ichigo down onto his mattress, caging him beneath his body and keeping him still as he pillaged that soft mouth.

A hand crept up to wrap around Ichigo's throat, Grimmjow groaning when the kid broke their kiss to toss his head back and press up into his squeezing fingers with a moan. 

“Gonna fuck you so good, Ichigo,” he snarled into the hollow of his throat, sharp teeth glancing over his collarbone.

Ichigo whined, nodding fervently and pressing up, up into Grimmjow's hand, up into his mouth, up into the body pinning him to the bed. Grimmjow grinned, pressing down more firmly, knowing just how much Ichigo loved it. It wasn't hard to figure out, what with the way the kid shook and whimpered and gasped every time he bit or pressed or shoved. Who would've thought that everyone's savior was such a fucking slut?

Grimmjow loved it.

He pressed his hips down into Ichigo's, groaning at the feeling of hot, hard flesh pressing up against his cock. The way Ichigo’s breath hitched, fingers scrabbling against his back as his head flew back in pleasure was the best show Grimmjow had ever had the privilege of seeing. 

And the knowledge that he was the only one who had ever seen it, the only one who  _ would  _ ever see it - because Ichigo was his, and he didn't share, ever - was enough to make his cock throb between his thighs.

“Spread your legs for me, pretty, hold them up so I can see you,” Grimmjow crooned into Ichigo’s ear, teeth nibbling at the lobe.

Ichigo’s thighs parted, somehow both hesitant and eager. He was nervous because he'd never felt the kind of mind numbing pleasure Grimmjow was about to drown him in, but he was also desperate to throw himself in headfirst, to let Grimmjow do absolutely anything he wanted.

Grimmjow backed off slightly, kneeling back so he could watch pale thighs open for him, lean muscles shifting under the skin, toes curling in anticipation. Ichigo jolted when a rough palm slid along the inside of his thigh, starting just below the crease and working towards his knee, hiking his leg up as he went. A second hand joined in on the other side, spreading Ichigo wide, pushing his legs up towards his chest.

Ichigo’s breath hitched at the treatment, cock throbbing viciously, precum pooling along his abs. He'd never thought that he'd enjoy being manhandled, being treated like the property Grimmjow called him, but the way Grimmjow just moved him, just shoved his thighs apart and positioned him however he saw fit was unquestionably the hottest thing Ichigo had ever so much as thought of.

“Grimm,” he choked out, amber eyes wide and pleading as Grimmjow leaned over him again, hands keeping his thighs spread. “Please.”

He made a complicated little noise in the back of his throat when Grimmjow ground his hips down, cock rubbing directly over his hole, smirking as he just barely brushed their lips together.

“Please, what?” he teased. “What does my pretty little slut want?”

Ichigo half sobbed, hands pulling at Grimmjow’s back, trying to force him impossibly closer. He needed contact, needed to feel him, to hear him, to taste him. He needed Grimmjow.

“You,  _ please,  _ Grimm,” he begged mindlessly, chasing after Grimmjow’s lips before letting his head fall back in defeat, glaring up at him. “I want you to fuck me, Grimm, c'mon. Weren't you talking about having me begging and writhing and screaming? You all talk and no bite, kitty cat?”

Grimmjow snarled, yanking Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and pressing down, one hand wrapping around his throat as he leaned down to growl against Ichigo's smug grin. Fucking brat.

“You better count yourself lucky that I like you mouthy, pretty, or I’d fuck you right now without prepping you and not let you cum at all,” he threatened, fingers squeezing in annoyance. “Since you managed to make me cum with that bratty fucking mouth, I'll just tease you until you're crying before I fuck you. Might even let you cum if you start acting like you know your place, bitch.”

He could feel Ichigo's pulse race under his fingers, feel his breath hitch in his chest, feel his cock twitch against his own, but the little shit apparently didn't know just how deep he was already in, and kept pushing.

“Oh yeah?” Ichigo laughed breathlessly, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he arched up against Grimmjow. “What's my place, huh?”

“Under me.”

Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the words, if it was the way Grimmjow growled them into his ear, hot and heavy and threatening, or if it was the way he swiveled his hips, cock sliding over his hole, rutting up against Ichigo shamelessly, but he was suddenly so close, too close, body locking up on him as he shivered, trying to hold off.

“Fuck, wait,” he gasped out, eyes screwing shut as his body tried to push him over that edge.

Grimmjow’s grip loosened immediately, eyes going from furiously demanding to worried in less than a second. His fingers shifted from Ichigo's throat to his cheek, stroking the skin until Ichigo opened his eyes again, tears pricking at the corners.

“Too soon?” Grimmjow asked quietly, pulling his hips back. “All you gotta do is say no if you're not ready yet, pretty. Got all the time in the world to have you.”

Ichigo melted against him, pulling his head down for a sweet, very nearly innocent kiss. A laugh bubbled on his lips as he shook his head.

“No, I'm ok,” he answered, slowly getting his heart rate back to something reasonable. “Just was really fucking close all of a sudden.” At Grimmjow's furrowed brow, he added. “Y’know, close to… I almost came.”

Grimmjow's look of confusion and worry melted into something so heated that Ichigo felt like he was going to get burned if he didn't look away. He couldn't tear his eyes off of it.

“You almost came just because I told you that you belong under me, pretty?” he growled, not phrasing it as a question at all. “You wanna belong to me that bad? I'll fucking mark you up so everyone knows exactly who owns you. Fuck, Ichigo. Gonna drive me fucking crazy.”

Ichigo’s breath hitched, coming out in a needy whine as Grimmjow dove back in the next second. His hands were everywhere, gripping and scratching and pulling Ichigo closer, mouth working against his throat, littering blossoming bruises over the skin just like he'd promised.

And then he was gone, the air above Ichigo icy in comparison to the searing heat of Grimmjow’s body, the only point of contact between them being the backs of his thighs where he was propped up in Grimmjow’s lap, bared and helpless. He fluttered his eyes open, finding Grimmjow yanking his bedside drawer open and fumbling around for a small bottle that he tossed on the bed. Ichigo watched the little black bottle roll until it hit his shoulder, glancing at the label and blushing when he realized it was lube.

“Pretty,” Grimmjow grunted, hips rolling forward instinctively at the gorgeous little questioning noise Ichigo answered him with. “You want me to use a condom? Can't carry any diseases in this body so you don't gotta worry about that, but not everyone likes a creampie.”

“If you use that, you can't cum in me, right?” Ichigo asked, so innocently that it made Grimmjow want to fucking scream with how bad he needed to wreck the kid.

“I mean, I can, just not directly,” he managed, trying all too hard to behave and not just pin Ichigo down and take him like an animal.

“But you can't fill me up,” Ichigo said, sounding almost like he was whining. “I want you to fill me up, Grimm.”

Oh, fuck this.

Grimmjow was back over him in less than a second, one hand in his hair and the other around his throat, teeth scraping over the shell of his ear as Grimmjow bent him practically backwards.

“That mouth’s gonna get you in trouble,” he snarled.

Ichigo nodded like that was exactly what he'd hoped for, Grimmjow rasping out a laugh as he pulled back and shoved Ichigo off his lap and further up the bed.

“Hands above your head, knees up, and keep those pretty little legs spread for me, got it, slut?” Grimmjow instructed, schooling his voice to sound almost bored as he flicked the cap of the lube open lazily.

He'd dealt with people like Ichigo before. Not as heartstoppingly gorgeous or mindnumbingly perfect, no one who tasted so good on his tongue or made his mind go completely blank when he heard them start to fall apart for him - not like that. But the type that wanted to be controlled, to be  _ used,  _ to be put in their place, the type that liked it when they had to work for so much as a moan, much less his approval.

His favorite type.

And it being Ichigo who was pushing all of his buttons like this just made it all so much better. Watching Ichigo smirk at him and keep his hands firmly by his sides instead of moving them above his head was so much more satisfying that it would've been with anyone else. And yanking his wrists up and pinning them against the pillow with a growl was so much more entertaining when it was Ichigo struggling against him only to give in moments later. 

“Behave or I’ll just tease you all night and not fuck you at all,” Grimmjow warned, going back to the lube.

“Please,” Ichigo laughed, slightly too breathy and excited to be truly derisive. “You want to fuck me just as bad as I want you to fuck me. No way you'll hold yourself back.”

Fucking brat. 

Grimmjow snapped the lid to the lube shut again, crawling back over Ichigo - who'd stayed with his arms above his head and his thighs spread, regardless of his posturing and needling - and let his fingers dance over Ichigo’s lips, still warm and red from when Grimmjow had fucked the kid’s throat open.

“I can just use this hole instead, brat,” Grimmjow reminded him.

“Who says I'll let you?”

Grimmjow threw his head back and laughed, shoving Ichigo’s thighs down so he could crawl up over his chest, bracing a hand against the wall as he stroked the other over his cock, trailing it over Ichigo’s lips like he was offering him candy. He grinned when Ichigo's mouth opened just barely, hot breath rushing out over the head of his cock as Ichigo's tongue flitted out to catch the dripping precum.

Ichigo seemed to realize just how easily he'd given in the second his tongue touched flesh, a blush working over his cheeks as he pressed his lips firmly together. It didn't stop Grimmjow from laughing at him as he moved back down his body, pushing strong thighs back into position.

“Gonna behave, fucktoy?” Grimmjow asked lowly.

Ichigo choked on a moan, cock jerking against his abs at the name, and he buried his face into his arm even as he nodded his agreement.

“God, Ichigo, you're such a fucking slut,” Grimmjow breathed, sounding very much like he was praising Ichigo with the statement. “So good for me. Now, be a good boy and hold still so I can make you cry for me, ok baby?”

Ichigo just nodded again, gasping at the feeling of wet fingers suddenly circling his rim. He didn't know when Grimmjow had gotten the lube open, much less slicked his fingers, but they were wet and still a bit cold against his skin as they rubbed slowly, letting him get accustomed to it.

“Pretty,” Grimmjow called softly, waiting for Ichigo to pull his face away from his arm to look at him. “It's gonna feel weird at first, and it's definitely gonna hurt at least for a little bit, so I need you to tell me if you need me to stop, ok?”

Ichigo blushed, eyes dropping from Grimmjow's to rest on his chest. That… wasn't really any better at helping him beat back his blush.

“I've, yknow,” he mumbled near inaudibly. “I've done it a few times, like, myself, when I was, y’know.”

Grimmjow grinned lecherously at him, taking that as the assent that it was and pressing one finger in, groaning at how tight, how hot it was.

“Yeah? Fingered yourself while you jerked off in bed?” Grimmjow teased, bending his head to close his teeth over a nipple, just to hear Ichigo moan like that. “Bet you thought of me when you did it, didn't you? Thought about me bending you over and making you scream.”

Ichigo nodded, eyes falling closed in embarrassment and pleasure as Grimmjow slowly moved his finger, twisting and probing lazily. It felt so much better, even with just one finger, when Grimmjow did it, when he had that hot, lean body pressed over him, pinning him to the bed s Grimmjow’s teeth nipped at his skin.

“Of course you did, little fucking slut,” Grimmjow growled, pressing a second finger in slowly, watching Ichigo’s face as he moaned and whimpered, begging for more with those pretty eyes. “You're so fucking tight, Ichigo. I'm gonna fucking rip you open when I fuck you.”

“Grimm.”

Ichigo's voice was breathless and desperate, body straining towards Grimmjow with every heaving breath. The sound of this man, of fucking Kurosaki Ichigo, savior of the Three Worlds, weird all-powerful hybrid that could probably rip Grimmjow’s head clean off, all helpless and needy, saying his name in that pleading, whining tone was enough to make Grimmjow's hips thrust up against the back of Ichigo’s thigh in response.

“What do you need, pretty?” he grunted, half mad with want just at hearing Ichigo’s voice like that, the other half of him still marvelling at how fucking  _ tight  _ he still was, clenched around his fingers.

“Please don't tease me,” Ichigo whimpered, pretty eyes blown wide and pleading, blinking back overwhelmed tears as Grimmjow worked a third finger in. “I need you so bad, Grimm, please, I don't want to wait.”

Grimmjow had no idea how anyone could ever say no to the kid, even if he didn't usually tout a blush and a raging hard on when he asked for favors. He was so close to giving in, so close to saying yes, giving Ichigo anything and everything he wanted, when he remembered that cocky little smirk.

No way in hell was the little shit getting away with that.

“Maybe you shouldn't have acted like a fucking bitch earlier then, huh?” he sneered, refusing to be swayed by this gorgeous, perfect brat. “You're not getting out of getting punished for that, slut.”

“I don't want to,” Ichigo answered immediately, arching into Grimmjow’s hand as his fingers pumped in and out leisurely, purposefully missing his prostate.

“I don't give a shit whether or not you want to be punished, fucktoy,” Grimmjow snorted, laughing cruelly as he just barely grazed his fingers over Ichigo’s prostate, leaving the boy arching and whining, trying to follow his fingers. “You want to act like a fucking brat, then you can deal with the consequences.”

Ichigo’s mouth worked uselessly for several moments, hips rolling against Grimmjow’s hand unconsciously, practically fucking himself at that point.

“No,” he gasped out. “I mean I -  _ fuck _ \- I mean I don't want to get out of being punished for it.” He pressed down onto Grimmjow’s fingers, grinding against them, desperately trying to make the man hit the spot that would have him seeing stars, whining in frustration when Grimmjow utterly refused to cooperate. “Can't you tease me next time? You're not only going to fuck me once tonight, are you?”

“What kind of idiot would only fuck you once?” Grimmjow growled back, feeling his stomach clench in anticipation, in need.

“So can't you fuck me now and tease me later?” Ichigo pressed, breathless little whines following his words. “Aren't you just as impatient as me? Don't you want to fill me up, Grimm?”

Grimmjow watched with a dry mouth as Ichigo’s back arched temptingly, filthy moans falling from his lips as he fucked himself down on Grimmjow’s fingers. He was right, Grimmjow didn't want to wait, but he couldn't just give Ichigo what he wanted that easily.

“Beg for it,” he growled, pressing his body down over Ichigo again, pinning him to the bed as he tilted his fingers and rubbed firmly over Ichigo’s prostate. The broken shout of ecstasy he got for it was music to his ears. “Beg for my cock, and maybe I'll fuck you before I make you cry.”

Or make him cry while he fucked him, either way worked, really.

_ “Please,”  _ Ichigo sobbed readily, head thrown back as pleasure slammed through his system, thighs twitching helplessly as Grimmjow positively assaulted him.

“You can do better than that,” Grimmjow snarled, teeth biting down harshly over the skin just below his ear, grinning ferally at the scream it wrenched from Ichigo’s throat.

“Please, Grimm, I need it, don't - fuck, please,  _ please  _ \- don't tease me. I need you so bad, need your cock, fill me up.” His head hunched forward, then slammed back against the pillows, a choked scream dying on his lips. “Gonna - Grimm, fuck, don't stop, gonna cum, I'm -”

He cut himself off on something that was half howl, half sob as Grimmjow tore his fingers free, taking every bit of stimulation with them. Tears sprung to Ichigo's eyes as his hips worked uselessly against the air, entire body pulsing as he was left teetering on the edge.

Grimmjow’s voice was hot and heavy, like liquid velvet in his ear when he spoke, the head of his cock just barely brushing the rim of Ichigo's hole.

“You don't cum unless it's on my cock, got it, pretty?” he murmured, hot breath against skin, heated words into an already melted mind.

“Yeah,” Ichigo sobbed pathetically, eyes still wet as his entire body trembled, still so close to the edge that the barest stimulation would send him hurtling.

And then Grimmjow was sheathing himself, no warning, just heat, just hard flesh cleaving its way into Ichigo's open, willing body, and Ichigo was screaming, sobbing as his back arched so high Grimmjow thought it would snap, body clenching down over Grimmjow’s cock as he covered his own chest in cum. Grimmjow stared down at him in awe, clenching his teeth so as not to spill himself as easily as Ichigo, no matter how heavenly the kid’s body felt spasming around him. He wanted to make this last, wanted to fuck into Ichigo for hours on end.

He wanted Ichigo incoherent, babbling and begging and forgetting everything that wasn't Grimmjow. Losing himself in the first few moments of that incredible clenching heat wouldn't help him get any closer to that goal.

“Perfect fucking slut,” Grimmjow grunted, hips shaking with the effort of holding himself back.

“Oh my god,” Ichigo whimpered, slowly coming down from the high, hands clenching viciously at the pillow above his head.

“Just Grimm is fine, pretty,” Grimmjow chuckled, bending to ghost his lips over Ichigo's as the kid caught his breath. “If anything, I'd be your king, not your god. I'd rather be something that exists. And something that can fuck you.”

Ichigo laughed breathlessly, bleary eyes opening and focusing on Grimmjow’s grinning face. He leaned up to steal a real kiss, surprised at how tender and gentle Grimmjow was, even with his fingers still pressing bruises into his hips.

“Well, don't let me stop my king from having his fun,” Ichigo breathed, shifting his hips minutely to urge Grimmjow on.

Grimmjow didn't need any more than that, hips fucking forward into that soft, hot, open body, watching as Ichigo’s breath caught in his throat, head falling back on an overstimulated whine even as his hips moved with Grimmjow. He looked so perfect like this, blush high on his cheeks, mouth falling open on gasped moans, head thrown back on Grimmjow's pillows.

This was  _ exactly  _ where everyone’s little savior belonged, clutching at the sheets as he kept his hands above his head, spread out on Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez’s cock and loving every second of it. Grimmjow was going to make sure this brat never forgot the feeling of his cock inside him.

“So tight, pretty,” he slurred, hips snapping forward mercilessly, cock battering Ichigo’s prostate.

He knew Ichigo was already oversensitive from his orgasm, not even considering that this was his first time, but he couldn't resist torturing the kid. After all, he  _ had  _ promised to make Ichigo cry. Grimmjow wasn't one to break a promise.

All Ichigo seemed capable of was gasping out half broken versions of his name, eyes fluttering shut no matter how hard he tried to keep them open. 

“Look so good all spread out for me like this, pretty,” Grimmjow crooned. “Should just keep you like this forever, yeah?”

Ichigo could only nod blearily, eyes watering as pleasure slammed through his system, absolutely wrecking him, overwhelming every sense as he reached out for Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned when he saw Ichigo finally release the pillow and leaned in when Ichigo’s hands clutched at him, nails scratching over his back as Ichigo’s entire body jolted with pleasure, moaning breathlessly into his ear.

“Yeah, baby, hold onto me, let go, let me break you, pretty,” Grimmjow murmured, lips catching on Ichigo’s and pulling him into a headspinning, breathless kiss, holding the kid close as he cleaved into his body. “You're so close, Ichi, I can feel it. C’mon, cry for me, cum for me.”

Ichigo let out a broken shout, the first tear falling from his lashes as his body seized up again, thighs locking around Grimmjow's waist, nails tearing into his back as his orgasm ripped through him. Grimmjow couldn't hold himself back, not seeing Ichigo cry for him like that, not feeling his body spasm and shake around him, not hearing him sob out his name like a prayer, over and over again.

Maybe he wouldn't mind being Ichigo’s god, if this is what it got him.

He railed into Ichigo’s body half a dozen more times, relishing the overstimulated, helpless gasps, before his thighs locked up. Grimmjow buried himself deep in Ichigo's body, biting down into his throat hard enough that he felt his teeth break skin as his hips jerked through his release. The taste of Ichigo’s blood on his tongue just made it all that much better, especially when it was coupled with that desperate little whine.

“Grimm,” Ichigo gasped, body still twitching as Grimmjow filled him up, throat throbbing with white hot pain that he reveled in.

“I know, pretty,” Grimmjow choked out, forehead resting in the hollow of Ichigo’s shoulder as he caught his breath. “You're fucking perfect.”

He kept Ichigo wrapped firmly in his arms, holding him close until he felt the kid's heart rate level out, his breathing slowing as his eyes started to fall shut.

Kurosaki Ichigo, fucked unconscious by his once enemy, Hollow bastard, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. It had a nice ring to it.

Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips still as he slowly pulled out, wincing in sympathy at the whimper Ichigo let out. He refrained from leaning back o watch his cum drip out of the boy’s body, reminding himself that he'd have plenty of time to do that later, as much as he wanted.

For now, though, he rolled off to the side, pulling Ichigo over gently and tucking him under his arm. 

“Get some rest, pretty,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to sleepy lips and nuzzling Ichigo closer.

Right now, he just wanted to doze with Ichigo's warm weight pressed up against his side, just bask in his afterglow and let himself drift. And he knew Ichigo damn well needed some sleep. It was barely past noon anyway, so they weren't short on time.

He planned to have Ichigo every which way to Sunday, and it was only Tuesday. They had  _ plenty  _ of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Instagram at [kurokonekokilled!](https://www.instagram.com/kurokonekokilled/) Come ask me questions or berate me or send requests! 
> 
> So I know that's not what every which way to Sunday means but go with it it's punny alright

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Instagram at [kurokonekokilled!](https://www.instagram.com/kurokonekokilled/) Come ask me questions or berate me or send requests! 
> 
> I mean yeah this is just porn, I should probably have been working on update Five Fingers or Changing Pockets But I wrote this instead, so, uh, there ya have it, hope ya had fun


End file.
